The increased demand for lithium batteries has resulted in research and development to improve the safety and performance of these batteries. The organic carbonate solvents employed in the electrolytes of many batteries are associated with high degrees of volatility, flammability, and chemical reactivity. A variety of electrolytes that include siloxane solvents have been developed to address these issues. Secondary batteries with siloxane solvents have shown poor cycling performance when used in secondary batteries. As a result, there is a need for a secondary battery that can take advantage of a siloxane solvent.